Banished Enclaves
The Banished Enclaves are a small confederation-like empire located in Segmentum Obscurus. It includes 4 sub-sectors that consist of 4 core planets and 16 colonial planets and is led by a Quadrumvirate. It was originally formed from a rebellion of the Thermal Flares Chapter and a Squat homeworld in 983.M41. However, it was quickly ousted from the Core of the Galaxy and found Shelter at Cousteau XI. Since their founding, the Banished have been isolated from the rest of the Galaxy, up until M.48 and as a result, have gained a technological and scientific edge over the other pocket empires around it, especially in terms of robotics. History After the Squats had reestablished themselves on several of their homeworlds, an unknown Tyranid Hive Fleet attempted to wipe out the newly formed homeworlds. The Thermal Flares intercepted a call for help and they decided to answer it. They defended the planet with everything they had, but during the campaign, the 1st company alongside the 3rd and the 6th companies rebelled. Their rebellion was bolstered as the 2nd and the 4th companies joined them. After the Successful rebellion and assassination against Chapter Master Polaris, the Thermal Flares took over the planet of Charlo with the support of the planetary governor. However, the Imperium of Man shortly found out their rebellion and sent forces to bring them into compliance. However, they abandoned the planet, considering their lives mattered more than the planet itself and set up a base of operations on Cousteau XI. The Great Rift formed shortly after their arrival, which caused the Imperials to forget The Banished entirely, focusing on the forces of Chaos instead. The Great Rift caused mass confusion on the Imperial forces stationed on the nearby planet of Thelix II, causing The Banished to take control of the planet easily. The Banished fought all sorts of Daemons for 206 Terran years and after this centuries-long crusade, two people of note appeared: Lily Edwards and Dying Howl. Lily Edwards, who was a rogue Inquisitor, offered some secrets of the Imperium that would enable them to enhance their troops, but in return expected them to protect her from Imperial agents. Dying Howl on the other hand, who was a loyalist Alpha Legionnaire, offered fresh troops. The Banished accepted both offers as they were nearly wiped out, due to their 206 years-long campaign. Their pact ensured The Banished to greatly grow in size and power. However, even though they dug in deep and heavily fortified their positions, they were unable to hold out against the Imperium, which was such a massive organism of conquest that it slowly, but certainly, pushed The Banished back. Despite this, they held their ground for at least 90 Terran years until several warp storms cut them off, during 296.M42. For the next 6000 years, The Banished would be separated from the larger galaxy by massive Warp Storms that engulfed the sector. Banished-Eldar War In 490.M44 the Banished encountered an Eldar Craftworld that was trapped inside the same warp storm that they were on initial contact, the eldar were hostile towards the Enclaves, which resulted in a war between the two factions. the Banished forced them to join in a short victorious war. The Banished landed on the craftworld with around 10 Space Marines to secure a landing zone. Then the Banished landed major ground forces and swiftly took out the leadership of the Eldar though assassinations. The Banished then Mowed through eldar until they surrendered. They destroyed just over a quarter of the Craftworld to do so and around three-fourths of the eldar. The eldar that survived were rounded up and were scanned for any information, then they were mind wiped. However, there was also a remarkable force of eldar exiles that joined the Banished willingly. Behind the Warp Storms The Banished spent at least 6000 years behind the warp storms but as the results show, the warp storms that surrounded the sector had a side effect, causing the time to move much, much slower than it was on the larger galaxy. While thousands of years passed in the galaxy, The Banished were recuperating and licking their wounds. Their people were hardened against Chaos as they fought it on a daily basis. Also, Lily Edwards kept her word and revealed secret blueprints showing how to modify human genes, which caused genetically engineered genes that had a positive effect on the human genome to be developed. These crafted genes were called XVC. There were three versions originally made and implemented into the subjects, although over time there has been developed more versions. However, not all of them had a positive effect on the population. After the Warp Storms The Banished were revealed to the galaxy during 550.M48 but the galaxy had changed. A new galaxy was standing in front of them as the mighty Imperium they had once rebelled against was nothing more than a memory and was replaced by two bitter rivals called the New Imperium and the Imperial Remnant. The Banished Enclaves decided to remain neutral to their rivalry and continue to live in their pocket empire. The WAAAGGH!!!Horned Scouting Force The WAAAGGH!!! Horned sent forces approximately 5 years after the Banished Enclaves emerged from their isolation to scout them. However, the Banished reacted quickly and drove the Orks off. However, the Banished have kept a tighter lock on their northern border since. Notable Campaigns War of Succession (990.M41-999.M41) - Great Rift War (000.M42-157.M42) - Banished-Eldar War (491.M44-494.M44) - Long War (157.M42-550.M48) - Horned!WAAGGH!!! Invasion (555.M48-558.M48) - Technology With the war over and the warp storms calmed down, the Banished turned to make their fleet, weapons, and defenses more formidable. Starting with their fleet, they have made remarkable progress, even impressing the two superpowers that battled for galactic domination. Weapons Magnus Mk.V - The standard Plasma Weapon used by the Banished Enclaves Military. It has a slower firing rate than a bolter but packs a punch. Beam Rifle - this heavy Plasma weapon is loosely based Volkite tech. It is generally covered by less Heavy guns such as the Explosive Bolt-action Gun(EBG). It is fed from a pack and must charge for three seconds before it can fire but once it does it can melt through most armor. It is also mounted on ships which they don't require a charge time. Plasma Cannon - is a rare plasma siege weapon used for orbital defense or ship to ship combat. However, it can no longer be made. It uses a lot of plasma to fire once due to poor understanding of how these deadly machines of war function. Explosive Bolt-Action Gun - is a gun fires solid projectiles and the bullets also explode on contact. It is commonly used alongside the Beam Rifle and other heavy weapons Machina Gun - is a heavy solid projectile thrower capable of up to 400 bullets per seconds. The Machina Gun requires a 5 second set up time. They can also be placed on Ships Magnetic Disruptor Grenade - a grenade that has an active magnetic field that upon activation of the grenade will self-implode in a matter of seconds, disrupting all electric and magnetic fields within a 50. ft radius. Siege Cannon - The Siege Cannon is a giant cannon that shoots large armor penetrating rounds made specifically to take down structures at long ranges. There is also a variant for spacecraft that is heavier and packs even more of a punch. Pysgun - used by psykers in the banished military this gun draws upon the raw power the psyker has into psychic lightning. Firerain Bomb - is a bomb that starts raining down fire before it lands. Once it hits the surface, it scorches everything within a 5-mile radius. Toxindeath Bomb - is a giant bomb that, once dropped, releases a gas that kills within minutes and spreads incredibly fast. Electric Incendiary Missile - are missiles that target both infantry and electronics. Armor and Shields Vehicles Skirmisher Novus - the Skirmisher is equipped with two anti-gav propellers and can carry several people. Aeroferro - the Banished Enclaves primary atmospheric air fighter. It is equipped with two Beam Rifles. Ionic Walker - is a four-legged walker utilized by the Banished. it has 6 six Beam Rifles and a Siege Cannon. Ground Eater - is a form of Siege Craft used by the Banished Enclaves. First, it is dropped by a Fury-class Drop Ship. Once it is on the surface of the planet it burrows underground. Then it digs to a desired location. Ships Rogue Fighters - is the newest Banished Fighter. It is armed with two Beam Rifles and is extremely light and incorporates the new Force Field Technology. It is used exclusively in space. T-42 Fighters - an older model that is still very common among the Banished. It is much heavier and carries more ammo for its Two Beam Rifles than its counterpart and does not have force field tech. However, it can perform limited atmospheric operations. Firestorm Gunship - a ship used exclusively by the Banished Space Marines. It takes up less space than a thunderhawk and uses two Machina Guns instead of Beam Rifles. It serves both as a troop transport and a fighter. Deathflare Bomber - the Banished Bomber is a medium sized attack craft meant for bombing enemy vessels. It is armed with Electric Incendiary missiles and either Firerain Bombs or Toxindeath Bombs. Force Shield Support Ship - this ship can provide other Attack Craft with Force Fields by providing them with an electric field that acts similarly to the Void Shielding on larger ships but is much less effective. Fury-Class Drop Ship - is a newly invented ship that can drop Ground Eaters onto a planet. Enter-Class Escort - the smallest Escort ship the Banished have access to. It is equipped with eight Beam Rifles and two Siege Cannons and very light. It is used to chase off attack Craft from larger Ships. Origin-Class Corvette - a modified Claymore-class frigate that is more armored and has sixteen Beam Rifles and sixteen Siege Cannons. The Origin-Class Corvette is used for attacking larger ships. Guidance-Class Cruiser - a ship that is a beacon for other ships traveling through the warp. How it achieves this is by doing what the Imperium did when the Emperor died but on a smaller scale. First the Banished use a psychic beacon then sacrifices dozens of psykers to keep it going. Only four of these ships exist within the banished fleet, one per sub-sector. They are also armed with sixteen modified Siege Cannons, thirty Beam Rifles, and six Marcocannons. Sniper-Class Cruiser - is a cruiser which is only equipped with a massive amount of torpedo tubes and a smaller number of Energy Lances on the ship. They first use the EI missiles then come in with more standard missiles and then shoot whatever is left of the enemy's ship with Energy Lances. It is very effective at long range; this ship is also one of the factors discouraging invasion of the Banished Enclaves. Vitality-Class Strike Cruiser - is a ship that balances defense, offense, and range. This is the most common type of cruiser within the Banished Fleet. It is equipped with thirteen Marcocannons and sixty Beam Rifles. Halo-Class Fleet Carrier - is a ship that is notable for the sheer amount of Attack Craft it can bring to a battle. Often launching thousands of Attack Craft in battle as well as/or dozens of Enter-Class escorts. Location in the Galaxy The Banished Enclaves are in Segmentum Obscurus and shares borders with the Federation, Chaos Resurgent, and The Horned's WAAGGH!!(and technically the New Imperium) Planets Culture The Banished Enclaves are very isolationist and suspicious of outsiders. As a result, have a fleet that is developing incredibly fast for an empire of their size. They also keep very tight locks on outside trade. This is the result of a millennium of deamonically possessed individuals claiming that they are from the outside world then turning on them. Relations New Imperium The Banished disdain the New Imperium for its politics and apparent deceitfulness. Chaos Resurgent The Banished hate the Chaos Resurgent. The Banished hate chaos in all its forms. Federation The Banished feel a mixture of sorrow and distrust towards the Federation. While they may seem innocent enough the Banished still doesn't trust them due to their associations with the New Imperium and being led by one of its generals. The Horned! WAAGGHH!!!! The Banished have minor disdain for the Ork Empire of The Horned. Imperial Remnant They have only heard rumors about the remnants of the Old Imperium. There has been no contact with the Banished due to them being two segmentums away from each other. Notable Figures Rogues Rogues are important people who have defected from or are hunted by the Banished. Military Banished Space Marines The Banished space marines are made up of the once loyalist Thermal Flares. they are the elite troops of the Banished. They number around 5000 and are considered a last fall-back if all else goes wrong Banished Cybernetica Tactics Species Humans Humans are the dominant species. They were the founders of the Banished Enclaves. as such are held in high esteem. However, there aren't that many Humans that are not clones. Wolvers while these sentient wolves are members of the Banished, there is a slave trade that both the Banished Enclaves and the New Imperium are trying to stop. Tactics Meteor Storm- is a tactic where if the banished are losing badly then they kamikaze into the most vital areas of a ship or fleet. Or in some cases such as a single nercon ship showing up is the automatic order issued. Trivia * This was Icestormshadow's first contribution to the Ruina Imperii AU, with much help from Lune, Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Factions